Secret Santa
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie's secret Santa


**As you all know I did retire from writing fic's. My English tutor said I couldn't write so I lost my confidence. But I couldn't let Christmas pass without of D&B fluff.**

**I want to also thank you to all of you that do write wonderful fic's I read them all and enjoy reading them. You have all inspired me to give this another try.**

**I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday season. Ok let's get on with this and I really hope that you enjoy this, I don't own anything! **

6 weeks before Christmas the girls are sitting around in the living room at the boarding house.

"I'm struggling to know what to get everyone, Christmas is only 6 weeks away!" Elena moaned

"I know, I'm struggling with the cash as well, Do you realise how expensive it is" Meredith said

"I have an idea" said Bonnie as she jumped into the conversation

Elena and Meredith leaned forward to listen to what Bonnie had to say.

"Excellent idea" said Mrs Flowers as she walked in carrying hot chocolate for all of them as she walked by the fireplace flames jumped to life instantly warming the room.

"I'll let you explain Bonnie dear" said Mrs Flowers.

All eyes turned to Bonnie, Bonnie smiled shyly "I think that we should do secret Santa"

Meredith and Elena looked at her waiting for further explanation. Bonnie continued

"We put all the names in a hat and each pick a name, you are not allowed to tell any who you have to buy for and you are not allowed to spend over a set amount"

"I think that's a great idea" said Meredith as Elena nodded in agreement. The next day at Sunday lunch Elena took the lead and told them what we were going to do. Meredith looked at Elena and then at Bonnie as Elena totally sold it as her idea so that the boys were in agreement. Meredith was very upset at Elena taking the credit. After a lot of talk they agreed on a $30 limit. They then put the eight names in a hat and they took it in turns to pull out a name. If they got their own they had to put it back.

**Christmas Eve**

The living room at the boarding house looked magical. Bonnie and Mrs Flowers had done a wonderful job with the tree really sparkling; it stood at 8 feet tall and had a mixture of colours. The fire cast a glow around the room and the presents were under the tree. They were having Christmas Eve so they could spend Christmas day with their respective families. The long table was set in with pristine white table cloth with a red runner down the middle; the crystal glistened in the candle light. The candles were set at intervals along the table in gold candelabras. The plates were white with gold paten and the cutlery shone gold. It looked magnificent. The food was laid out all along the runner and the food was kept piping hot buy magic. After five courses and coffee they all retreated to the living room and sat around the tree. Mrs Flowers passed out the presents from secret Santa.

The last present that was given out was Bonnie's, she smiled as she saw the small box, it looked like a jewellery box but nobody could have brought her jewellery on $30. Bonnie carefully opened the box and gasped at what was inside. Meredith and Elena looked over her shoulder and gasped as well.

"Put it on dear "Said Mrs Flowers smiling.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful, but it's so expensive" said Bonnie looking at it awe. Nestled in the velvet box was a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond and ruby bird. Mrs Flowers took the necklace and fastened it around Bonnie's neck. Bonnie smiled

"I'll have to say a special thank you to Santa for this" Bonnie blushed

**Midnight**

Everyone headed to the front door as the clock began to chime. Bonnie stayed back a little pulling on her cream wool coat over her wool emerald green dress and green knee boots. She secured a scarlet scarf around her neck and pulled the matching hat down over her curls. She slipped on her red leather gloves to complete her stylish outfit. As she got to the front door she heard the chorus of ohhh's and ahh's as the snow started to fall. Bonnie turned around framed by the door with the snow falling behind her he had never seen anything so beautiful. She smiled at him and walked towards where he stood in the shadows. She put her hands on his chest and leaned up gently touching her lips to his

"Thank you Santa" she whispered against his lips

"Merry Christmas my little bird" Damon whispered as she turned around and headed out into the snow.


End file.
